


Cuddles

by yuuki_clyde



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuki_clyde/pseuds/yuuki_clyde
Summary: It's been snowing in Gloriville, and someone couldn't sleep from the cold.





	Cuddles

It’s been snowing in Gloriville and everyone is snuggled up warm in their rooms… except for a certain someone. It’s twelve in the morning, and they quietly walked through the hall to find a certain room.

They didn’t need to knock, it would make its occupant awake, so they quietly opened the door. To their shock, it wasn’t just them who had a similar idea. On the bed was Pizza, sprawled over, Cheese, snuggled close, and Cassata in the middle, oblivious to what was currently happening in his room.

They quietly closed the door and inserted themselves in the sleeping mess on the bed, snuggling close to Cheese and Cassata. Pizza stirred but didn’t wake up, only to put an arm across Cassata’s chest, gently hitting Cheese’s forehead.

_ Ah… It’s so warm… _ they thought as they slowly drifted to sleep.

 

Cassata woke up soon after realizing that his room felt  _ too _ warm for his comfort. He was about to open an eye only to have them shut when an arm draped over his eyes. Groaning quietly, he gently removed the arm to see that Pizza was drooling beside him.

“Uuu… Cassata help with me…” Pizza snored. “Cheese and Master Attendant are dressing me up… with a skirt…”

Cassata snorted quietly, trying not to wake the dreaming Pizza but when he looked at his left, he was surprised to see that even Cheese and his Master Attendant was sleeping close to him.

_ No wonder it’s too warm… _ he thought to himself. Honestly, he didn’t expect the three of them to be in his room this late at night. The weather’s cold, sure, but still…

He looked at his window. It started snowing outside. Now, he didn’t mind the extra warmth. He’ll probably deal with it. He started to get himself comfortable in his bed, careful to not wake the two Food Souls and one Master Attendant and went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this very short one shot~


End file.
